A Great End To A Great Season
Indonesia USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Megelang, Indonesia. -> (Oriole Park at Camden Yards. Baltimore, Maryland, USA.) For your Final Leg, head to Baltimore, Maryland, and search for a famous ballpark. With room for more than 45,000 people, this stadium is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Park at Camden Yards. Baltimore, Maryland, USA. -> (Old Mill High School. Millersville, Maryland, USA.) Now search for a high school, established in 1975, and located in the town of Millersville. This high school if the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Mill High School. Millersville, Maryland, USA. ROADBLOCK Who can tell the flags apart? In this Roadblock, one of you will look through several flags, searching for three that represent countries never visited throughout the five seasons of TRE’s The Amazing Race. Once you have the correct three countries, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Mill High School. Millersville, Maryland, USA. -> (Trimper’s Rides. Ocean City, Maryland, USA.) Find out which city the following flag represents. In this city, find a historic amusement park, opened in 1893. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Rides. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. -> (Atlantic Hotel. Ocean City, Maryland, USA.) Find the oldest hotel in Ocean City, rebuilt in 1926, and where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Hotel. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. -> (Northside Park. Ocean City, Maryland, USA.) Your will find your next clue at the park shown in this picture. It is located somewhere in Ocean City. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Park. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. ROADBLOCK Who’s the trivial one? Note: If your partner did the Flag Roadblock, you have to do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will simply have to answer six questions, about the five seasons of TRE’s The Amazing Race, correctly. Once all six questions have been correctly answered, you will get your next clue. (1) Which team was the first ever eliminated? (2) Which team is so far the oldest team who has been in the Final 3? (3) Who has the most consecutive identical placements, finishing 8th five times in a row? (4) Who named the episode ‘Too Much Work For My Tiny Mind’? (5) Which team was the first to win a Fast Forward? (6) Which team decided to forfeit during the Final Leg, giving them 3rd place? Clue 8 - Park. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. -> (Jolly Roger Amusement Park. Ocean City, Maryland, USA.) Now search for a famous amusement park, named after the flags used to identify pirate ships in the 18th century. This amusement park is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - Roger Amusement Park. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. -> (Planet Maze. Ocean City, Maryland, USA.) Find your next location in this word cloud. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 10 - Maze. Ocean City, Maryland, USA. -> (American Visionary Art Museum. Baltimore, Maryland, USA.) Now return to Baltimore, and search for an art museum, displaying the so-called “outsider art”. This museum was opened in 1995, and is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 11 - Visionary Art Museum. Baltimore, Maryland, USA. FINAL TASK For your Final Task, search 100 locations for only five that you have visited throughout this season. Each location has a number assigned to it, and you only need to provide those numbers. Once you have the correct five numbers, representing the five location, you will get your Final Clue and can race to the Finish Line. Clue 12 - Visionary Art Museum. Baltimore, Maryland, USA. -> (Fort McHenry. Baltimore, Maryland, USA.) This is it! Find a star-shaped fort in Baltimore, and run to the Finish Line! Hurry!! GO, GO, GO!!!! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Szymon & Jamie. Reference *¹Duy & Tung were unable to participate in the Final Leg and got pulled to the Finish Line in 3rd place. They never actually completed the Final Leg. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)